


Never Leave Your Speedster Wanting.

by EvilSlicey



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, PWP without Porn, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, via text messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSlicey/pseuds/EvilSlicey
Summary: Barry send Leonard some very interesting videos and photos while he is planning his next heist.





	Never Leave Your Speedster Wanting.

**Author's Note:**

> Blame https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx and https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedHarlequin/pseuds/TheRedHarlequin for their yummy porn...
> 
> Comment if you want ^_^

*9pm*

Leonard Snart was bent over his work table, making notes in code along the margin of train schedule as he studies blue prints, security schematics and employee schedules necessary for his next heist. Occasionally he would pause to glance over to where his rogues where sitting eating and arguing, stopping to make sure all was right when the voices raised a bit to high or something was thrown. The only other actions he took beyond his notes and making sure that the Rogues weren’t about to break in to chaos was stopping to exam another part more closely for a minute to note exactly what else he would need for planning phase.

He had been doing this for an hour and a half when his phone vibrated. He ignored it first one only for it vibrate again 5 minutes later. He eyed the piece of technology sitting on the table but continued to ignore it.

Over the next 30 minutes his phone vibrated 6 more times.

When his phone vibrated for a ninth time Hartley stomped over, grabbed the phone and shoved it into his face.

“Check your god damn phone before the buzzing drives me insane. Some of us can’t just tune it out like you.” Hartley grumbled before retreating to another room to avoid repercussions while Len eyed the device wearily. He grabbed a water bottle before he sat down to read his messages, assuming it was one of his contacts or a snitch wanting to sell him information.

Unlocking the screen and clicking on his messages his eye brow shot up as he saw the messages from ‘Scarlet’ better known by others as either the Flash or Barry Allen. Curious, he clicked open the first message.

Len chocked on his water and was instantly glad that the sound was off on his phone when a video showing a very familiar figure as they undid their jeans and drew out an impressive erect penis with the hand doing the work clearly displaying it for the camera.

Feeling his pants tighten slightly at the sight he immediately clicked on the next message.

This time the video that played showed that hand now slowly stroking the length while massaging the head periodically in a way that made it clear he was showing off how ready he was.

The next video Len quickly clicked on showed the young man’s back as he pulled off his sweater, showing of the well-defined muscles there.

The next three messages were static photos. The first was showing the familiar delicious ass clad only in tight blue and snow flake covered cotton briefs as the owner reclined on a plush looking bed. The next had the man rolled on to his stomach showing the previously salivated erection standing up and proud over the top of those briefs. The last of those 3 shows the man completely naked, showcasing the sleek muscular body of the runner.

Len gulped and absentmindly rubbed himself through his jeans as he glanced over to the Rogues to see if anyone knew how affected he was.

Most of his crew were fully engrossed into the game they had put on earlier, more focused on their teams than him. Mick was the one exception. The dangerous gleam in his eyes was enough for the mastermind to know that his long-term friend and partner knew exactly what he was seeing and was interested.

Len nodded to the pyromaniac before clicking the next message.

This time it was a video again, showcasing that lovely hand with its long tempting fingers stroking up the underside of the erection with a slick, small bullet toy laying against the pale thigh of the speedster. Precum beaded up on top with a small drop starting to leak its way down the length.

Len had to fight back a moan when he clicked on the next image when he opened it to see that the toy was now being used to run up and down the length as precum now began to freely run from the tip and the skin darkened slightly with increased blood flow.

The final message was a last static image. This time the man was bent over on his knees, the picture showing off his ass, his hole and his cock dangling between his legs with a long string of precum running from the tip to the bed beneath him.

Len felt himself panting slightly with need by this point wanting nothing more to feel that man in every way. That didn’t mean he wasn’t annoyed. The speedster knew he was working and couldn’t be disturbed until he came home in the morning. He scowled slightly as he opened a new message.

CC- What are you doing Scarlet. You know I’m busy.

Scarlet- I’m lonely and horny.

CC- It looks like your taking decent care of yourself.

Scarlet- Not the same. Come help me.

CC- I can’t and you know it. Even if I wasn’t planning, I need to keep an eye on my crew. Mardon and Walker can’t be left alone for more than 5 minutes with out trying to kill each other or fuck each other, I can’t tell which.

Scarlet- Please?

CC- You’re just going to have to wait until morning.

Scarlet- Fine, I’ll call Oliver.

Len frowned and growled loud enough at the last message from his youngest lover that the Rogues all turned to eye him, worried that their safety might be in question. Mick chuckled and leaned back in his chair, knowing that Len was going to have to act to hold on to what he considered his own.

Len glared over at Mick for that chuckle, disliking how knowing the other man was. He went back to his phone, determined to bring his boy in line.

CC- Where are you.

Scarlet- Safehouse 15, I liked the bed here.

CC- You’ll be taken care of in 15 minutes.

Scarlet- I’m waiting.

“Mick!” Len barked as he tossed his phone back on the table with a frustrate grunt.

“Yeah Boss?” Mick snickered.

“Grab the blue backpack in the linen closet and head over to Safehouse 15 now.” Len growled as he started to move towards the back room. He couldn’t take care of Barry but that didn’t mean he had to suffer.

“Sure thing.” Mick smirked, finishing off the beer Len hadn’t even noticed he had been nursing with a long gulp before stalking off to grab the directed bag.

Len didn’t even wait to watch his life long partner leave as he shut himself in one of the bedrooms to take care of himself before he went back to his planning.

*6am*

Len wrestled opened the door feeling, exhausted from a long night of planning and running interference among slightly insane and deranged thieves and villains. He was happy he was mostly ready for his next big heist, with only a little bit more information needed to smooth out the edges, but he spent the whole night without either of his lovers and he was feeling cranky. And still horny as he kept remembering (and watching) the videos Barry had sent him earlier.

Now that he was in Safehouse 15 he planned on relieving the stress he built up.

Walking into the largest bedroom in this particular safe house Len paused and leaned against the door frame to smile the scene in front of him.

Mick was spread eagle on the bed, wrists restrained in the high-quality fur lined leather cuffs hooked to the headboard. A pillow was shoved under his hips and the wide base of plug was prominent between his ass cheeks. Lube bottles and condoms where spread out over the nightstand while the trash can that was tucked beneath it show signs of use.

Finally getting his fill of the sight, Len stalked over to run his hand over burn scars along his back. Mick groaned and turned his head to look blurrily up at him.

“Hey Boss.” Mick lazily greeted, giving the cuffs a little jingle as he stretched slightly only to moan as the movement made the plug shift in him.

“Hey Mick, our boy treated you well I see.” Len purred with approval as he ran his hand a little lower to twist the plug. Mick’s eyes rolled back briefly at the touch, a pleased moan echoing loudly.

“Could have used your help, you always know how to tire him.” Mick let his head lull to the side and closed his eyes again with a content sigh. Len leaned in and planted a few fine kisses along the unscarred skin of his partner’s neck.

“Where is our little hero anyways?” Len sigh as moved to his knees to start wrestling his jacket off and buttoning his jeans. Before Mick could answer or Len could undo more than the top button a lithe body pressed against and those much-loved hands moved his own out of the way to slide into the soft cotton of his boxers.

“Right here.” A dopily happy voice responded in his ear as he felt an erection rub against his ass.

“Hey Scarlet, miss me?” Len snarked as he leaned against the strong chest, reveling in the other touch as he lightly stocked his cock as he pulled it out.

“Mmm, I did. Mick is great, but I rather have both of you.” Barry licked his ear lobe as one his hands began to hitch up his shirt as it searched for a nipple to roll between his fingers.

“Sorry about that Barry. If you wanted both of us why did you only torture me?” Len groaned and slipped his hand behind him to caress the other boy’s hip and blushed when he felt the soft leather of Barry’s harness under his fingertips.

“I didn’t. Mick got all the same videos and pictures. He egged me on to send more.” Barry chuckled as he pulled back to sit on the bed next to Mick. Len smiled as his eyes racked over the fit and slim body of Barry Allen, naked and arouse only wearing the familiar leather harness that held a cock ring. He licked his lips and pulled off his shirt to throw to the side.

“He did, did he? Well now I don’t feel bad about you wearing him out while I worked.” Len smirked as he leaned in to kiss the other man. Barry groaned and grabbed on to the back of his head to deepen the kiss. When the finally broke apart Barry’s eyes where twinkling and he nudged the tied-up man behind him.

“Hey Mick? You up for one last round?” Barry asked with his fingers along the other man’s side.

Mick groaned and opened his eyes to look over at his two lovers, taking in Len’s form as he finished stripping off his clothes with a slight animalistic leer.

“You two wanna kill me.” He grumbled but shifted his hips to a more presenting position.

“It’s a fine way to die sweetheart.” Barry hummed moving to remove the plug holding Mick open. Mick sighed and murmured something just low enough that Len couldn’t here what he was saying but made Barry chuckle and begin kissing long his skin as he shifted into a position behind the pyromaniac and looked at Len expectedly.

Len smirked as he grabbed the condoms from the night stand ready for an active morning before he finally got to rest.


End file.
